revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revengerists: War of Galactar Issue 2
This is part II in the Revengerists: War of Galactar series. See the previous issue here, and the following issue here. Click here if you want to know more about Lazer Cats. It seams that the princess needs help but the The Revengerists need to build the entertainment center or they'll not have a place to bout put the HIGH DEFINITION PLASMA LASER TELEVISION MACHINE. "Mammoth Princeps fram Space! We want to hlep, but our need of the HD, That's HIGH DEFINITION to your xeno asshole, is too grater and we ar eneeding to feinsih finnnish, finish the stand to put it on, so we can't haplpe" Says Harjbar They debate for what seems to be hours but what is really turns out to be is hours. They finally decide to go but keep Hotknife around to keep an eye on the Interns. In order to get to where they need to be they buy a spaceship and set it up in Nasa, Flordia. When they're about to take off Breshvic Penicillin gives a big speach to make them feel better and be able to fight the bad guys they will be fighting later. Basically he says "Okay guys, this shit is a big deal and we need to be able to be ready to help this chi k. I know some of you are is scared and should want to go home but know that we all stick together and FIGHT the enemies. We are all quite capable to being able to fight our enemies very easily and I know each of us has killed AT LEAST 1000 dudes. So this should be a pieceof kace. We will help Mammoth Princess and we will win this battle. For freedom, FOR AMERICA. FOR PRETSZESLS!" All of the other guys were all like 'YEAH" and "SWEET" and "We're gonna do this man!" and then one guy was like "I'm ready Bresh, let's fucking rock them to they socks foall off" After a pretty sweet countdown that was set to BACK IN BLACK and some good visuals, they take off in the space ship. BACK AT THE RANCH Hotknife is taking a break from Interens and sad. "Maaaan why they always gotta leave me behind and call me Hotnkife?" He turns around and there are wearwolves in the house. . . . SPPOKY "God damn hell waht the hell" MEANWHILE BACK ON THE PLANET OFF OF EARTH Dr. Tasty is putting the final finishing bloody smash move into the last living planet, "LIVING PLANET SMASH ATTACK, WHICH IS AN ATTACK ON THE LIVING PLANET, NOT AN ATTACK BY THE LIVING PLANET THAT I AM FIGHTING" he has killed them all -- "not an easy task not because thay are particular powerful or strong or anything but when you think about how planets are immune to punching and lazers well yeah I guess they are hard to beat now, aren't they dumbas?s?" unless you have Death Star ability but that is stupid but then again its not such a dumb idea but JUST THEN as Dr. Tasty looks up around him he sees that his distraction has led him from noticing a FULL GALACTIC CIVIL WAR going on all around him, the black sky lit-up with lazertude and gleeming ships on fire and screams and whatnot. He goes "OH ssssshhiiiiii-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-t!" MEANWHILE BACK IN THE SPACESHIP Mr. Clobb is going over some of the basic processes in the ship while Harbjar was forging and repairing the vast array of weapons on the ship. "Rebengerists, we arte now prepped and ready for fight. Please, take a moment to view the catalogue overview of the system weapons array. On the front hhf the ship we have the cannon cannon, which shoots a cannon that shoots laser beams. On the side of the front of the side we have the cannon cannon cannon with shoots a cannon that shoots a cannon that shoots bombs. On the back of the bus we have the super beam which shoots super beams. Inside the cabin we have the bean microwave which heats up beans to eat." Someone looks out the window and notices something, Odd Jog comments on the shining light he sees in teh distance from the star port view. There seems to be a lot of strange activity on the radio radar thing and they're getting close."It's gonna bwe long one hell of a ride." says Bresh Continue? Category:Comics Issues